Tainting an angel
by Soiku-grl
Summary: Hush little angel, don't you cry. I'm gonna make it hurt to fly. Torture, Rape. Warning inside.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Ok, so this is what comes out of me being bored and reading a bunch of horror fanfics. Hope you enjoy it!

WARNING! This contains scenes of rape and torture. So if the thought of rape and torture makes you squeamish, don't read this fic. Don't say I didn't warn you……………….

* * *

_Darkness._

_That was what drove him to his current state. The darkness made him become isolated and alone. He used to be a caring boy, helping out when others needed help and could be seen playing on the beach with his friends. _

_But that boy is no more. The darkness has tainted his heart, making him uncaring and unloving. Sure, he had lots of people that cared for him, and he liked that they cared. That is, until the darkness came. Now the only thing he liked about those people was seeing their bodies lay on the floor, painting it with a paint of blood. He enjoyed hearing them scream out in pain when he stabbed them in the stomach, making the blood gush out of them like a fountain in the park. He enjoyed seeing them lying on the floor like rag dolls, hopeless little rag dolls. But the thing he enjoyed the most was when they are about to die. He likes hearing them, with their last remaining breath; say in a raspy voice……... "Why……Riku………why?" _

"Uh……uh."

A soft voice snapped Riku out of his thoughts. A tall boy, preferably around the age of 16, with hair that shone like the moonlight and had eyes that were green as the sea itself, got up out of the chair he was sitting in, went over to his bed, and sat down. The room was dark, just like the boys heart, but he didn't need any light to see the other occupant on the bed with him.

"Hello……………Sora…."

_Sora._

_The name itself would send shivers of pleasure down Riku's spine. The boy was like an angel. Brown hair that shined in the sunlight. Creamy skin that was as soft as velvet itself. And his eyes. Riku could spend hours talking about Sora's eyes. They were the most beautiful color of blue you ever imagined. One look into them, and you would melt. His eyes not only showed beauty, they showed another thing too: they showed Sora's innocence. Innocence so pure, that it would be like a crime to taint it. But Riku didn't care. He just wanted one thing and one thing only: He wanted to be the one to taint Sora's innocence. He wanted to be the one to break such a gentle spirit. _

Sora looked up at Riku through the darkness, his eyes not showing his carefree nature, but a look of fear and terror. "Why Riku?" Sora said in a scared tone, "why did you have to do what you did to my friends, my family?" Riku then moved closer to Sora. Close enough so that Sora could feel Riku breathe on his ear. "You want to know why Sora? You want to know why I killed your parents and friends, don't you." Sora nodded his head as Riku started to stroke Sora's cheek softly, making him shake a bit. "I'll tell you why Sora. It's because they were trying to protect you. To make sure that no one could ever corrupt you. But I didn't agree with their reasons. So you know what I did?" Riku then took out a knife and lightly slid it across Sora's face, making a small amount of blood come out of the cut. "I killed them. You should have seen them, screaming at me, trying to talk me out of killing them. I just laughed and cut their throats. You would of like the scene, their blood pouring out onto their bed sheets, staining them for all eternity. I then burned their bodies, and I just watched them burn away, making the sheets catch on fire and pretty soon, the whole house was up in flames. Now I was free to do what I wanted with you." Riku then licked up the blood that was coming out of the cut on Sora's cheek, making Sora shiver in terror. "And I think I'll start right now."

Riku pushed Sora down onto the bed, which shook with the sudden movement. Sora tried to get up and run away, but Riku pushed Sora down again and straddled his waist so he couldn't escape. Riku then forcefully kissed Sora, possibly bruising his lips. Sora tried to move his head away, but Riku held it still. Sora then felt Riku's tongue run across his lips. Sora tried to keep his mouth closed, but Riku grabbed Sora's throat and forced Sora to open his mouth. As Sora was trying to gasp for air, Riku took the opportunity to bring his tongue into Sora's open mouth. Riku explored every inch of Sora's mouth, gathering up the sweetness. Riku then bit down on Sora's lip, jut enough to draw blood, but not enough to seriously hurt him. "I always knew that your blood would taste so sweet." Riku said, dragging his finger across the cut on Sora's cheek, which was still bleeding. He then put his fingers inside of Sora's mouth, forcing Sora to taste his own blood. "Doesn't it taste sweet Sora?" Riku whispered into Sora's ear. Sora only shook his head. Riku then brought the knife near Sora's shirt and started cutting straight down the middle of it, exposing Sora's chest. Riku moved his hand across Sora's chest, admiring it for a moment. He then took the knife and cut across Sora's chest, not enough to kill him, but enough to draw blood. Sora yelled out in pain and started to feel tears run down his cheeks.

"Aww….. Does it hurt Sora? Do you want me to help make it better?" Riku said, licking up Sora's tears. Sora then said in a quiet little voice, "S-stop……." Riku looked at Sora with lust in his eyes. "Stop? Why should we stop? We only just started to play." Riku took the remains of Sora's shirt and tied Sora's arms to the head board. He then started to pull down Sora's pants, taking his underwear down with it, leaving Sora exposed. Riku then removed his own clothes, leaving both of them naked. Riku straddled Sora again, rubbing against his length, making Sora mewl softly.

"You like that Sora?" Riku whispered into Sora's ear seductively, making the brown haired boy shiver. Riku then bent down and started to lick down Sora's chest, pausing for a moment to suck on his nipples, making Sora moan softly. Riku continued to lick down Sora's chest, rolling his tongue in Sora's navel. When Riku got near Sora's length, he blew a little bit of warm air on it, making Sora gasp. Riku then took a finger and stuck it inside of Sora, stretching him out a bit for what is about to come. Sora yelled out as Riku stuck another finger inside of him. Sora felt like he was being pulled in two different directions. Riku then removed his fingers and, without warning or lubrication, slammed himself into Sora. Sora screamed in pain as Riku continued to thrust in to him, each thrust harder and faster than the last. As Riku continued to thrush into Sora, he grabbed Sora's length and started to pump it, making Sora moan and start to thrust his hips into Riku's hand. Riku started to pump Sora faster as he came closer to reaching his point. Sora was bucking his hips, trying to time his thrusts with Riku's. A few minutes later, Riku came in Sora, filling him with his warm seed. Sora then came on Riku's hand. Riku stuck his fingers into Sora's mouth and Sora started to lick up the cum off his hand. "You see Sora," Riku said, rubbing his thumb across Sora's cheek, "they can't protect you forever. There will always be someone who will come along and taint you."

* * *

Whoa. I can't believe I wrote that. Anyways…….. R&R!


End file.
